


Mistake Harmony

by dangan_garbage



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angry characters, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Group chat, Human Kiibo, I hate Tsumigi so she'll only be in chapter 1 rlly, Memes, Secret Crush, fem!Kiibo, fem!Korekiyo, fem!Ouma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangan_garbage/pseuds/dangan_garbage
Summary: Ouma creates a group chat in the middle of the night. What else do you need?





	1. Mistake Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Kokichi Ouma: OumaGoodness  
> Shuuichi Saihara: Detective Densest  
> Kiibo Idabashi: My Life as a Teenage Robot  
> Rantaro Amami: AvacaDON'T  
> Maki Harukawa: _TRIGGERED_  
> Kaito Momota: To Infinity and Beyond  
> Kaede Akamatsu: Shaving my Piano  
> Miu Iruma: Bouncy_Bitch  
> Tenko Chabashira: WHAT ABOUT RUNNING GIRL  
> Himiko Yumeno: *Gay Silence*  
> Angie Yogana: ATUA no UWU  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: Get the FUCK off my Christian Server  
> Gokuhara Gonta: BugBoi  
> Kirumi Tojo: Mother Dearest  
> Ryoma Hoshi: Hello Darkness, My Old Friend  
> Tsumigi Shirogane: Weebo Trash Bag

_**Ouma Kokichi has created a group chat** _

_**Ouma Kokichi ha named the group chat Mistake Harmony** _

_**Ouma Kokichi has named themselves OumaGoodness** _

_**OumaGoodness has added 15 people to Mistake Harmony** _

_**OumaGoodness has changed 15 names** _

 

 **OumaGoodness** : welcome peasants

 **Bouncy_Bitch** : bout fucking time we get one of these

 **Get the FUCK off my Christian Server** : it is three in the morning

 

**__TRIGGERED_ has left the group chat_ **

**_OumaGoodness has added _TRIGGERED_ to Mistake Harmony_ **

 

 **OumaGoodness** : not so fast harumaki

 **OumaGoodness** : don't be a stick in the mud

 **_TRIGGERED_** : i'm going to kill you

 **ATUA no UWU** : I LUV MY NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **My Life as a Teenage Robot** : I do not understand mine.

 **AvacaDON'T** : AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 ***Gay Silence*** : like the tv show kiibo

 

_***Gay Silence*: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49WPb5XYvac** _

 

 **Detective Densest** : ouma...

 **Detective Densest** : ...why would you give me this name

 **Hello Darkness, My Old Friend** : i respect you now

 **WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL** : mine seems legit

 **To Infinity and Beyond** : hells yeaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

 **Shaving my Piano** : hey guys

 **Shaving my Piano** : but it's kinda late

 **OumaGoodness** : well if it's so late why r u still up

 **Shaving my Piano** : ....touche'

 **_TRIGGERED_** : just get to the damn point

 **WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL** : yea why did u make a group chat

 **OumaGoodness** : i noticed that we only really talk in class and in the commons

 **OumaGoodness** : so this may get us to rlly get to know each other

 ***Gay Silence*** : wow

 **AvacaDON'T** : that sounded mature coming from u kokichi

 **BugBoi** : Gonta appreciates Gonta's name!!!

 **Hello Darkness, My Old Friend** : if only mom were here to see how much u've grown

 **Mother Dearest** : I'm right here

 **Bouncy_Bitch** : FUCKING SHIT

 **To Infinity and Beyond** : we're all dead

 **Hello Darkness, My Old Friend** : that's fine with me

 **Detective Densest** : seriously ryoma are u okay

 **AvacaDON'T** : KIIBO BABY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

 **My Life as a Teenage Robot** : ARE WE REALLY GOING TO DIE?!?!

 **ATUA no UWU** : not even atua can save us now

 **OumaGoodness** : mommy you wouldn't kill ur favorite child right?!

 **Mother Dearest** : That's right

 **Mother Dearest** : I will not kill Gonta

 **BugBoi** : :)

 ***Gay Silence*** : and u say u don't pick favorites

 **WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL** : S H O O K

 **_TRIGGERED_** : i'll hold ouma down for u

 **_TRIGGERED_** : she's a squirmy little pest

 **OumaGoodness** : >:O

 **Weebo Trash Bag** : welp

 **Weebo Trash Bag** : she did tell us to go to bed

 

_**Get the FUCK off my Christian Server has kicked Weebo Trash Bag from Mistake Harmony** _

 

 **Get the FUCK off my Christian Server** : That takes care of that

 **AvacaDON'T** : KOREKIYOSHINGUJISDDCUGFYQOPYFTVXCUZJKG

 **Shaving my Piano** : ohmygod

 **To Infinity and Beyond** : jesus Christ that was perfect

 **Mother Dearest** : Everyone. Sleep. Now

 **Mother Dearest** : One more peep from any of you and I'll have to leave my room

 **BugBoi** : Goodnight, friends!

 ***Gay Silence*** : night

 **Shaving my Piano** : goodnight!

 **_TRIGGERED_** : Night

 **To Infinity and Beyond** : adios

 **ATUA no UWU** : Sweet dreams everyone!

 **My Life as a Teenage Robot** : Sleep well!

 **Detective Densest** : Goodnight

 **WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL** : sleep tight

 **Bouncy_Bitch** : and dream about getting fucked just right

 **Hello Darkness, My Old Friend** : whyrulikethis

 **AvacaDON'T** : see u guys in literally like four hours

 **Get the FUCK off my Christian Server** : Goodnight everyone

 **OumaGoodness** : fine night

 **Mother Dearest** : Goodnight.


	2. Truths Make Us Better People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi starts a game.  
> Rantaro and Kiibo love each other.  
> Maki loves her boyfriend.

OumaGoodness: who's up for a little game? _TRIGGERED_: no Shaving my Piano: c'mon maki give her a chance _TRIGGERED_: ...fine ATUA no UWU: yay let's play!!! Hello Darkness, My Old Friend: beats sitting in silence WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL: this is gonna go horribly wrong BugBoi: Gonta would love to play a game! AvacaDON'T: i'm up for a game Detective Densest: i suppose *Gay Silence*: this is gonna be a riot My Life as a Teenage Robot: I hope it will be an enjoyable experience! Bouncy_Bitch: I"M GONNA FUCKING WIN THIS SHIT U CUNTS!!! Mother Dearest: Please do not speak like that, Miu. Get the FUCK off my Christian Server: It could be fun To Infinity and Beyond: let's do this! OumaGoodness: great OumaGoodness: the game is basically truth or dare OumaGoodness: but there will only be truths OumaGoodness: i will ask all of u questions in order of last name OumaGoodness: i know all of the answers so if any of u lie i wont hesitate to expose u OumaGoodness: and theres no point system so there's no winner WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL: @MIUIRUMA Bouncy_Bitch: i'd fucking fight u if u weren't damn lesbian that get's horny from being touched by another girl WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL: and i'd fight u if u weren't a lesbian that get's off on another girl touching her Get the FUCK off my Christian Server: damn Hello Darkness, My Old Friend: i'm starting to regret this decision OumaGoodness: too late OumaGoodness: kaede: OumaGoodness: if u could date anyone in the class, who would it be Shaving my Piano: hmm Shaving my Piano: if it could be anyone... Shaving my Piano: i'd choose miu AvacaDON'T: ohmyfuckiknewuhadacrushonher ATUA no UWU: this is what atua wanted WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL: yaaaaaaassssssssssss Detective Densest: i have fucking a s c e n d e d AvacaDON'T: i can hear miu moaning n screaming at the same time Bouncy_Bitch: kaede u better not be fucking shiting me rn Shaving my Piano: i'm not Shaving my Piano: i'd luv it if u'd go on a date with me tho Bouncy_Bitch: Sure! i'd be happy to! *Gay Silence*: this is beautiful Get the FUCK off my Christian Server: Miu Iruma! Not cursing is quite an achievement! Bouncy_Bitch: don't. OumaGoodness: ANYWHO.... OumaGoodness: rantaro: OumaGoodness: of all the girls in the school, tell us why u chose our lovely kiibo AvacaDON'T: she was just different. she stood out to me more than anyone else. it took a lot of self convincing to ask her out but i'm glad i did. kiibo is beautiful, smart, sweet, extraordinary, irreplaceable, and those are just a few. I've made a lot of bad choices in my life, but asking kiibo to be my girlfriend was not one of them. i love her with all my heart and would gladly die for her. she's my Juliet. and hopefully i can make her my queen someday. My Life as a Teenage Robot: oh my Hello Darkness, My Old Friend: that read just gave my life more meaning _TRIGGERED_: i just smiled for the first time since i met ouma _TRIGGERED_: it felt good Mother Dearest: This is why you are my second favorite son, Rantaro Mother Dearest: Right behind Gonta To Infinity and Beyond: ouch mom BugBoi: Gonta thinks that that was very sweet! WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL: u have made my 'respectable degeneratives' list AvacaDON'T: kiibo baby u okay over there? My Life as a Teenage Robot: I am on my way over to cuddle with you, Rantaro. My Life as a Teenage Robot: You've earned it. AvacaDON'T: :) OumaGoodness: tenko-chan: OumaGoodness: if himiko was a boy, would u change your ways to be with her WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL: i have no shame! WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL: no! *Gay Silence*: i thought we had a special bond babe WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL: i'm sorry! WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL: but i tried sex with a degenerate before and lemme tell u WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL: dicks are not the way to go ATUA no UWU: i ' m d e s c e a s e d Hello Darkness, My Old Friend: and just like that my life is dark again *Gay Silence*: ur lucky i luv u WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL: i know OumaGoodness: gonta: OumaGoodness: who is ur most favorite friend in the class BugBoi: Gonta does not have a favorite!! BugBoi: Gonta loves all of Gonta's friends equally!! Shaving my Piano: Talented _TRIGGERED_: Brilliant Mother Dearest: Incredible Get the FUCK off my Christian Server: Amazing AvacaDON'T: Show-Stopping My Life as a Teenage Robot: Spectacular Detective Densest: Never the same Bouncy_Bitch: Totally unique OumaGoodness: Completely not ever been done before ATUA no UWU: YOU ARE A TRUE CHILD OF ATUA GONTA Hello Darkness, My Old Friend: T H E L I G H T I S B A C K I C A N F I N A L L Y A S C E N D WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL: U AREN'T EVEN A DEGENERATE GONTA *Gay Silence*: G O A L S To Infinity and Beyond: #protectgokuharagonta BugBoi: :):):) OumaGoodness: okay OumaGoodness: harumaki~: OumaGoodness: what did i do to make u hate me so much To Infinity and Beyond: oh shit here we go Hello Darkness, My Old Friend: *get's popcorn ready* _TRIGGERED_: well... _TRIGGERED_: just the way u put urself off ATUA no UWU: ELABORATE MAKI!!! _TRIGGERED_: according to my brother, i am a more likeable person around people i trust and who trust me. i usually watch people i'm interested in pursuing a friendship with before actually approaching them. if i see them as a pleasant person to be around, i will introduce myself. unfortunately, i had no choice with u all. so for the first day, i just observed. most of u showed to be such likeable people. then it came to u. u just irked me with ur very being. ur smile, ur voice, ur sass, ur personality, ur aura. It was all just irritating. u acted like u were better than everybody else when u didn’t even know us. I remember thinking ‘just give her a chance, maki. maybe she’s a good person deep down’. but u never came around. Being around u alone is a test of patience. I’ve never spoken on it because i believe in not letting a person change their way of life to please another. But now i just want to say that i find it easier to be on a broken down train with a kid crying over a dropped ice cream cone for five hours than it is to be in the same room as u for five seconds. Detective Densest: dear god Bouncy_Bitch: FUCKING SHIT THAT WAS INTENSE Mother Dearest: Maki, I cannot believe you right now. To Infinity and Beyond: JESUS CHRIST BABE THAT WAS HARSH _TRIGGERED_: i answered the question truthfully _TRIGGERED_: that was the whole point of the game *Gay Silence*: but u went a little far there maki Hello Darkness, My Old Friend: i can’t even make a remark out of that Get the FUCK off my Christian Server: I’m a truthful person, too. But even I wouldn’t do THAT AvacaDON’T: theres a thin line between being necessary and being rude maki ATUA no UWU: u had better plead forgiveness from atua What ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL: my room is right next to kokichi’s and it’s really quiet over there BugBoi: Gonta will go make sure she is alright. Shaving my Piano: i’ll go with u My Life as a Teenage Robot: So will I! OumaGoodness: i’m fine everyone! OumaGoodness: i was just thinking up a question for ryoma: OumaGoodness: what is ur favorite musical theater show Hello Darkness, My Old Friend: it’s close Hello Darkness, My Old Friend: but i’d say ‘heathers’ ATUA no UWU: aaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL: i didn’t know u had such good taste Hello Darkness, My Old Friend: what can i say Hello Darkness, My Old Friend: i live for slushies, multi-purpose drain cleaner, and tnt AvacaDON’T: i’m more of a ‘dear evan hansen’ man myself Get the FUCK off my Christian Server: I think you are all forgetting the importance of ‘Hamilton’ OumaGoodness: OKAYNERDSCALMDOWN OumaGoodness: kii-bae~: OumaGoodness: would u leave rantaro if somebody asked u to My Life as a Teenage Robot: Of course I wouldn’t. I love Rantaro with all of my heart. If any would even ask such a thing of me, they would receive only a slap to the face. Now that I have been with him this long I cannot see a life without him. Rantaro has seen me for me. My past relationships just saw me for my looks and would break up with me when i would not sleep with them. But Rantaro never even asked. I was the one to initiate our first night together. Rantaro has gained my complete and utter trust. So why would i give that up for another who would probably just use me? I love him too much to even think about it. *Gay Silence*: whoa Shaving my Piano: reading that may have just given me a cavity ATUA no UWU: ATUA TAKE ME NOW THIS IS TOO PURE FOR MY SINNING EYES WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL: kiiboisthemostinnocentgirlintheworldasidefromhimiko pass it on AvacaDON’T: this is why i luv her so much Bouncy_Bitch: r we jus gonna fucking ignore that she was talking about sex Mother Dearest: I’ve simply looked over it, Miu. OumaGoodness: speaking of miu: OumaGoodness: what is the most kinky invention u have ever made Bouncy_Bitch: when i was a third year in middle school, these second year cuntfucks came to me and asked me to make a machine that could finger ten people at once and i made it as a shit joke but they really fucking took it Detective Densest: should we be concerned for them Shaving my Piano: what happened to them?! Bouncy_Bitch: idk Bouncy_Bitch: they didn’t show up to school for a few weeks OumaGoodness: ...moving on OumaGoodness: kaito: OumaGoodness: who was the first american to land on the moon To Infinity and Beyond: easy! To Infinity and Beyond: Buzz Lightyear! Hello Darkness, My Old Friend: did i fucking read that right Bouncy_Bitch: OH MY FUCKING GOD KAITO UR AN ABSOLUTE IDIOT IM SHITTING BRICKS AvacaDON’T: that was e x h i l a r a t i n g WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL: MAKI GET UR MANS _TRIGGERED_: buzz lightyear wasn’t the first person on the moon babe To Infinity and Beyond: yes he was!!! Detective Densest: neil armstrong was the first ATUA no UWU: the second was buzz aldrin BugBoi: Gonta would like to know who told you this To Infinity and Beyond: my grandparents!!! To Infinity and Beyond: they told me that he was the first man on the earth and that the toy story movies were based on true events! *Gay Silence*: u sound like a real imbecile rn kaito My Life as a Teenage Robot: They literally just ran multiple tests, played games, collected moon rocks, and left. Mother Dearest: I see you are indeed my slow child. Mother Dearest: But I swear I will not love you any less than your brothers and sisters. Bouncy_Bitch: d a m n Get the FUCK off my Christian Server: Let’s not get too invested in how stupid Kaito is OumaGoodness: right OumaGoodness: it’s my turn OumaGoodness: ask me a question, kii-bae My Life as a Teenage Robot: Very well! My Life as a Teenage Robot: If you were given the choice to marry anyone in the class, who will you choose? OumaGoodness: … OumaGoodness: hmm OumaGoodness: if i could choose aaaaaaannnyyyyyyoooooooooone OumaGoodness: i’d guess i’d choose… OumaGoodness: SHUICHI-CHAN!!! Detective Densest: now kokichi Detective Densest: it’s not cool to play with people’s emotions OumaGoodness: nishishishishishishishishi~! OumaGoodness: geez shu-chan OumaGoodness: u catch on quick OumaGoodness: but i’m serious OumaGoodness: if i can marry u OumaGoodness: and then get mysteriously murdered OumaGoodness: then u could deem it ‘unsolvable’ OumaGoodness: and i can get remembered as the ‘detective’s beautiful wife that was killed in an unsolvable murder’ OumaGoodness: i’ll live in their hearts AvacaDON’T: JESUS CHRIST WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL: that’s somehow creepy and admirable at the same time _TRIGGERED_: u r a psychopath OumaGoodness: next to shu-chan!: OumaGoodness: if we were all drowning in the ocean, who would u save first Detective Densest: angie Detective Densest: i want her to watch as her beloved god let’s so many children be in danger ATUA no UWU: >:O ATUA no UWU: how dare you shuichi saihara ATUA no UWU: atua will not like the slander of his name from the likes of u Shaving my Piano: is this gonna get religious *Gay Silence*: most definitely Mother Dearest: I do NOT want you two fighting. Mother Dearest: Angie, not everyone you will encounter in life will believe in Atua. ATUA no UWU: okay mom Mother Dearest: Shuuichi, I understand that you do not firmly believe in Atua. But do not badmouth him to his strongest follower. Detective Densest: yes mom Mother Dearest: Good. Now apologize. Detective Densest: i’m sorry, angie, for badmouthing atua ATUA no UWU: i’m sorry, shuichi, for praying death upon u to atua Bouncy_Bitch: OMFG AvacaDON’T: WIGS SNATCHED To Infinity and Beyond: ‘Apply cold water to burned area’ Shaving my Piano: rip WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL: #ourmomsasavage Hello Darkness, My Old Friend: s h o o k *Gay Shook*: NOT IN MOM’S HOUSE _TRIGGERED_: damn My LIfe as a Teenage Robot: That was amazing Get The FUCK off my Christian Server: HOW DO U FEEL YOUNG BOI BugBoi: oof Detective Densest has left Mistake Harmony ATUA no UWU has left Mistake Harmony OumaGoodness has added ATUA no UWU and Detective Densest to Mistake Harmony OumaGoodness: okay kiyo: OumaGoodness: is it true that u slept with ur brother Get the FUCK off my Christian Server: No, actually Get the FUCK off my Christian Server: We were going to but our parents arrived and we had to stop My Life as a Teenage Robot: Stop...what? Get the FUCK off my Christian Server: I think it would be best for the innocent if we didn’t discuss this further OumaGoodness: aye OumaGoodess: mom~: OumaGoodness: what is the order of ur favorite to least favorite child Mother Dearest: Usually, I would not condone such trivial questions. Mother Dearest: But after seeing how my lovely children act here…. Mother Dearest: Gonta, Kiibo, Kaede, Himiko, Rantaro, Shuuichi, Maki, Angie, Kokichi, Korekiyo, Ryoma, Tenko, Miu, Kaito, Tsumigi BugBoi: :) Hello Darkness, My Old Friend: i can live with that WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL: at least i’m ranked higher than miu *Gay Silence*: i told u that i’m a good girl AvacaDON’T: i’m not even in my dad’s top five so this is e x h i l a r a t i n g OumaGoodness: i’m not in anyone’s top ten so this is e x h i l a r a t i n g My Life as a Teenage Robot: It’s an honor to be your second favorite, Mother! _TRIGGERED_: sevenths not bad ATUA no UWU: i have truly been blessed to be mom’s eighth favorite!!! Detective Densest: but are u sixth Shaving my Piano: unlike u losers i’m third Bouncy_Bitch: I’M THIRTEENTH SUCK IT CUNTS Get the FUCK off my Christian Server: You do realize there are only sixteen people are in our class right, Miu To Infinity and Beyond: WHY THE HELL AM I SECOND TO LAST??!?!?! Mother Dearest: Would you all like some star shaped snacks and fruit punch? To Infinity and Beyond: I’LL MEET U DOWNSTAIRS!!!!!1!!! Shaving my Piano: he literally just ran out of his room so quickly that he ran into my door and took it off the hinges wth _TRIGGERED_: that’s my boyfriend _TRIGGERED_: he’s stupid but i luv him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THERE ISN'T ANYTHING BOLDED!!!!!!!!!! I just wanted to hurry and submit a new chapter!!!!! I hope everyone liked it!!!!!


	3. Kokichi and Maki: The Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Miu get sick of Kokichi and Maki's behavior towards each other and lock them in a room, forcing them to make up with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the late upload! Hope you guys like it!

**_January 14, Sunday (12:05 pm)_ **

 

 

 

 

 ** _My Life as a Teenage Robot_** : Has anyone seen Kokichi or Maki?

 ** _My Life  as a Teenage Robot_** : I cannot seem to fine either of them anywhere.

 ** _WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL_** : it says their both offline

 ** _To Infinity and Beyond_** : oh yea

 ** _Bouncy_Bitch_** : did u seriously fucking forget dipshit

 _ **To Infinity and Beyond**_ : well u didn't try to say anything

 ** _Get the Fuck off my Christian Server_** : Calm down you two

 ** _ATUA no UWU_** : do you two know where they are

 ** _Bouncy_Bitch_** : ...

 ** _To Infinity and Beyond_** : ...well

 ** _To Infinity and Beyond_** : we kinda locked them in the conference room in the school and took their phones

 ** _Shaving my Piano_** : WHAT?!?!

 ** _Detective Densest_** : u two locked kokichi ouma and maki harukawa in a room together

 ** _WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL_** : alone

 ** _Hello Darkness, My Old Friend_** : with absolutely no murder witnesses

 ** _Mother Dearest_** : This is why you are ranked as my two least favorite children.

 ** _*Gay Silence*_** : rip kokichi

 ** _My Life as a Teenage Robot_** : We must go rescue her!

 ** _AvacaDON'T_** : we should

 ** _AvacaDON'T_** maki is very capable of murder

 ** _Bouncy_Bitch_** : RE-FUCKING-LAX EVERYONE

 ** _Bouncy_Bitch_** : we made sure to take everything sharp or could generally be used as a weapon out beforehand

 ** _To Infinity and Beyond_** : it's about damn time they make up

 ** _To Infinity and Beyond_** : so we told them they couldn't come out until they at least reached an agreement

 ** _BugBoi_** : Gonta just walked past the conference room and didn't hear anything.

 ** _BugBoi_** : Should Gonta go and get a key from the front office?

 ** _Bouncy_Bitch_** : fuckingshit

 ** _To Infinity and Beyond_** : we'll be right there so stay in case we need back up muscle gonta

 ** _BugBoi_** : Okay!

 

_**To Infinity and Beyond has gone offline** _

_**Bouncy_Bitch has gone offline** _

_**BugBoi has gone offline** _

 

 ** _Detective Densest_** : wat do u guys think

 ** _ATUA no UWU_** : two people like maki and kokichi cannot easily make peace

 ** _Mother Dearest_** : I just pray that both of them come out alright.

 ** _Hello Darkness, My Old Friend_** : u never know what to expect from either of them

 

_**Bouncy Bitch is back online** _

_**BugBoi is back online** _

_**To Infinity and Beyond is back online** _

_**OumaGoodness is back online** _

_**_TRIGGERED_ is back online** _

 

 ** _OumaGoodness_** : everyones already here!

 ** _OumaGoodness_** : that's great!

 ** _Bouncy_Bitch_** : BREAK-FUCKING-THROUGH!!!!!!!!!!

 ** _To Infinity and Beyond_** : WE FIXED THEM!!!!!!!

 ** _*Gay Silence*_** : calm down

 ** __TRIGGERED__** : ur talking like we're dogs that just got neutered

 ** _AvacaDON'T_** : so wat happened

 ** _BugBoi_** : When Miu opened the door, they were talking

 ** _To Infinity and Beyond_** : it was like they didn't even notice us

 ** _Bouncy_Bitch_** : but then they hugged and we lost our s h i t

 ** _Hello Darkness, My Old Friend_** : pic or it didn't happen

 

_**Bouncy_Bitch sent a picture to Mistake Harmony** _

 

 ** _WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL_** : n i c e

 ** _Detective Densest_** : keepurgayassincheckthisisaboutkokichiandmaki

 ** _Mother Dearest_** : SHUUICHI

 ** _Detective Densest_** : sorry mommy

 ** _OumaGoodness_** : it's literally not a big deal guys

 ** _OumaGoodness_** : maki and i just talked through our issues

 ** __TRIGGERED__** : yea

 ** __TRIGGERED__** : turns out kokichi is actually a cool girl

 ** _ATUA no UWU_** : u guys are calling each other by ur names without sarcasm this is b e a u t i f u l

 ** _AvacaDON'T_** : i'msuchaproudbigbrother

 ***Gay Silence*** : this.

 ** _*Gay Silence*_** : this is beautiful

 ** _Get the FUCK off my Christian Server_** : Kaito and Miu can do things right after all

 ** _Hello Darkness, My Old Friend_** : looks like i owe tenko ten bucks

 ** _WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL_** : pay up sucker!!!>:)

 ** _Shaving my Piano_** : i'm just really happy for u two

 **BugBoi** : Gonta is, too!!

 ** _My Life as a Teenage Robot_** : Me as well!

 ** _Mother Dearest_** : As am I.

 _ **Mother Dearest**_ : How about a special picnic lunch to celebrate!

 ** _OumaGoodness_** : I'm in!

 ** _ATUA no UWU_** : me too!!

 ** _Mother Dearest_** : Everyone be ready to leave for the park in half an hour.

 

 

 

 

_**January 14, Sunday (10:57 pm)** _

 

 

 

 ** _To Infinity and Beyond_** : i can't find maki

 ** _To Infinity and Beyond_** : she said we could sleep in her room together tonight

 ** _Detective Densest_** : and kokichi never showed to my room

 ** _Shaving my Piano_** : why would she be in ur room

 ** _Detective Densest_** : long story

 ** _Detective Densest_** : we just cuddle sometimes at night

 ** _*Gay Silence*_** : she sometimes joins in me and tenko's cuddles on the couch

 ** _Mother Dearest_** : Kokichi and Maki are together in Kokichi's room.

 ** _Mother Dearest_** : I was just leaving after bringing them coffee and mochi

 ** _ATUA no UWU_** : i want mom's special coffee and mochi

 ** _WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL_** : me too!!

 ** _Get the FUCK off my Christian Server_** : As would I

 ** _Bouncy_Bitch_** : we all want some mom

 ** _Mother Dearest_** : It is all set out on the coffee table in the common room.

 **Mother Dearest** : If you would like some that badly, go down and get it yourselves.

 ** _Hello Darkness, My Old Friend_** : i feel a t t a c k e d

 ** _Mother Dearest_** : I only brought it up to them so that they wouldn't have to hold up their conversation.

 ** _Mother Dearest_** : All of you on the other hand are more than capable of getting your own food

 ** _My Life as a Teenage Robot_** : I hope I do not sound too demanding.

 ** _My Life as a Teenage Robot_** : But Rantaro is trying to sleep.

 ** _My Life as a Teenage Robot_** : So can you all shut the fuck up?

 ** _ATUA no UWU_** : R E K T

 ** _Bouncy_Bitch_** : WEFUCKINGBROKEMOM'SLITTLEGIRLWE'REALLGONNADIE

  _ **Detective Densest**_ : g o d d a m n

 _ ***gay silence***_ : u r my hero

 _ **BugBoi**_ : :(

 _ **My Life as a Teenage Robot**_ : Not you, Gonta.

 _ **My Life as a Teenage Robot**_ : You're good.

 ** _BugBoi_** : :):)

 ** _WHAT ABOUT THE RUNNING GIRL_** : has  rantaro  c o r r u p t e d  u

 _ **Get the FUCK off my Christian Server**_ : How Exhilarating.

 _ **_TRIGGERED_**_ : um

 ** _OumaGoodness_** : wat did we jus get into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to make a chapter where Kokichi and Maki talk things out and become friends. I hated writing them as enemies. Please tell me if you enjoyed the chapter! And the Request Box is open!


End file.
